Reticências
by liv.darkladie
Summary: Kami nunca soube usar reticências, mas quando o mana pega um bilhete dele para o Gackt, ai a coisa complica!


**...**

**N/a: **hello a qualquer alma viva que esteja lendo essa fic, eh uma ficzinha feita em uma semana e que ainda não foi betada, então perdoem os errinhos, o casal eh ManaXGackt, um dos meus favoritus(pessoa que não cosegue imaginar Gackt com outro)

**Disclaimer: **o Mana e o Gackt não me pertencem, apenas o apartamento e o porteiro múmia!

**Sumary:** Kami nunca soube usar reticências, mas quando o mana pega um bilhete dele para o Gackt, ai a coisa complica!

Eram por volta das quatro da madrugada, quando o táxi parou em frente a portaria de seu grande e luxuoso edifício, entregou ao motorista uma nota qualquer, mas que com certeza cobriria todo trajeto mais a gorjeta do homem, que até tentou-lhe devolver o troco, porém foi ignorado pelo cliente.

Entrou a passos cambaleantes e passou em frente ao porteiro, que mesmo sendo um senhor já de idade, o amparou nos ombros para leva-lo até o elevador.

- Gackt-sama, o senhor tem visita, ela o está esperando dentro de seu apartamento à horas, acho melhor o senhor jogar uma água no rosto antes de encontra-la.

- Nani -disse o desnorteado vocalista- "Não me lembro de ter chamado nenhuma garota hoje, mas já que ela está lá em cima..." Não precisa não Sakai-san... -e empurrou o homem pra longe antes de entrar no elevador e apertar o botão que o levaria até a cobertura.

Abriu a porta e parou em choque ao ouvir a doce melodia que dominava o local. Alguém estava tocando _seu _piano. Caminhou furioso, em meio a escuridão total, até sua sala de estar para encontrar um vulto. Alguém de negro, pelo que conseguiu distinguir pela fraca luminosidade da lua que entrava no aposento pelas amplas janelas.

- Mas quem é você? Como ousa tocar em meu piano! -elevou seu tom de voz, que acabou saindo de um modo mas lento típico de uma pessoa ébria.

- Você! -Gackt gelou ao ouvir aquele timbre grave e frio- Não ouse elevar seu tom de voz comigo! -disse a pessoa estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

- Você, o que faz aqui? Pensei que tínhamos concordado em nos ignorarmos até a morte. -retrucou baixando, inconscientemente, o tom de voz.

- Não. Você decidiu isso quando me traiu. Agora olhe seu estado, um bêbado mulherengo, com um porteiro esclerosado que deixar entrar qualquer uma em seu apartamento. -disse calmo o guitarrista, analisando o estado do cantor.

- Mana, você não manda mais em mim, agora se você veio aqui apenas para me perturbar, suma e não volte, se não eu chamo a polícia!

- CALE-SE! Cale essa boca seu grande idiota -gritou Mana, agarrando Gackt pela gola da camiseta e encarando fixamente os olhos azuis- não tem como ser educado, com um bêbado metido como você...

- HAHAHA -zombou- não preciso mais de alguém para mandar em mim Mana-_sama_, auch! -reclamou ao sentir como outro lhe agarrava pelos cabelos.

- Agora você vai aprender a não ficar tão corajoso assim comigo, mesmo quando está bêbado -e começou a puxa-lo em direção ao quarto.

- Como não imaginei... -começou vendo como se aproximavam cada vez mais de seu quarto- ficou com saudades da sua puta favorita, não é mesmo Mana, o Közi e o Yuki não conseguiram aguentar o tranco? -perguntou sem mais resistir, seguindo o outro.

Mana o ignorou e continuou seu trajeto sem soltar as mexas loiras, abrindo a porta com força, e passando reto pela cama e abrindo a porta do banheiro. Soltou o cantor e abriu o chuveiro no frio, e logo o estava jogando embaixo.

- ARGH! TÁ FRIA PORRA! -resmungou.

- E você tá bêbado... agora tome um banho decente e depois conversamos.

Gackt até pensou em contraria-lo, mas percebeu que não tinha forças para isso, então decidiu se recompor primeiro.

Mana limpou as mãos após cerrar a porta do banheiro. Sentou-se na cama para esperá-lo, que demorou cerca de uns dez minutos. Gackt atravessou a porta usando um robe azul.

_- _Então, pra que veio? -perguntou vendo como o outro, que usava um longo vestido preto como mangas lindamente bordado com finas pedras negras, levantava e lhe estendia um papel e uma pequena caixa.- Para mim? -pegou o papel e leu as duas palavras nele escritas:

" _Aprenda a falar..._

_Aishiteru, Gacktuo"_

Gackt ficou surpreso ao ler aquelas palavras, que por um momento achou que poderia estar sonhando, piscou os olhos repetidas vezes antes de olhar para o guitarrista- O que significa isso Mana?

- Olhe direito, essa caligrafia não é minha.-disse simplesmente olhando-o de um modo frio, antes de continuar- encontrei isso junto as baquetas do Kami.

A esperança que por um momento apareceu nos olhos azuis logo deu lugar a uma grande tristeza, ele abriu a caixa com rapidez, encontrando em seu interior um colar com um pingente, um crucifixo de ouro cravejado com rubis, apertou firme o colar na palma da mão e cruzou o quarto, até uma garrafa de wisk. Encheu o copo e já ia dar o primeiro gole quando uma mão segurou seu pulso.

- Como você consegue, já fazem três meses que ele morreu, como consegue continuar nesse estado lamentável? -disse seriamente.

- Me. Solte -pediu sem controlar a raiva.

- Não. Você não vai beber hoje.

- ME SOLTE -gritou puxando a mão com força e arremessando o copo ao chão.

- Controle-se, olhe o seu estado.

- ELE ERA MEU MELHOR AMIGO, TENHO TODO O DIREITO DE FICAR NESSE ESTADO!! -disse exasperado tentando fazer o outro entender o que sentia.

- Pelo que ele disse nesse bilhete, vocês deviam ser muito mais que isso. -retrucou com um pouco de ressentimento na voz.

- Eu e o Kami nunca tivemos nada. -esclareceu.

- Não tente me enganar mais Camui! Vocês sempre andaram juntos, e agora tem esse bilhete e o colar, chega de mentiras!

- Não tive nada com o Kami, por que não acredita? -perguntou, notando como o outro ficava tenso, aproximou o rosto do outro, os lábios quase se tocando- eu nunca te trai, Mana nunca. -reforçou.

Por um momento Mana levantou a mão pronto a desferir um golpe na face na face dou outro, que apenas cerrou os olhos esperando o golpe que nunca veio.

- Nós não temos mais nada, não tenho porque acreditar ou não nas suas palavras. -disse se separando do outro.

- Mas eu tenho todo o direito de não acreditar nesse seu discurso idiota -respondeu agarrando o outro pela cintura, colando seus corpos- acha que eu não sei porque você, o incrível guitarrista Mana-sama, a quem todos amam, veio até aqui, a minha casa. Você veio aqui apenas para alimentar seu ego, para ver que não estava errado quando me julgou injustamente, me chamando de traidor. -começou a descer as mãos até os quadris dele- Veio aqui apenas para se mostrar superior, me apagar de vez da sua vida... -apertou-se mais ao corpo- Mas você sabe que nunca vai me esquecer, nunca nenhum outro corpo vai conseguir substituir o meu -pegou a mão do outro e levou até sua coxa por dentro do robe- que você já conhece _muito_ bem. -finalizou começando a beijar o pescoço do outro homem.

Mana estava estático, tentando se manter indiferente, porque se cedesse ai iria demonstrar suas fraquezas ainda mais na frente desse homem. Camui sempre fora sua fraqueza, dono daquele corpo que era seu objeto de desejos, e que mais tarde se tornou sua fonte de prazer. Apertou a mão sobre a coxa do outro antes de se virar bruscamente.

- Você pediu. -disse antes de atirar o outro em cima da grande cama de casal, começando a desamarrar seu espartilho.

Gackt observava a cena hipnotizado, olhando com atenção cada parte daquele corpo imaculado, de firmes músculos, cada parte que ficava descoberta a medida que a fina peça de seda escorregava pelo copo até chegar aos pés, que estavam calçando as altíssimas botas pretas, que logo foram tiradas e deixadas ao lado de toda a roupa.

Mana agora usava apenas uma cueca preta que poderia ser muito bem confundida com uma calcinha, exceto pelo volume incomum do que estava por baixo daquele fino pedaço de pano. Logo o guitarrista estava de pé frente ao loiro que sentado na cama comendo-o com os olhos.

- Você sabe o que fazer. -disse com tom de ordem, enquanto via os olhos azuis se dirigirem direto para o meio de suas pernas.

- Hai, Mana-sama -disse o cantor, antes de puxar o outro pelos quadris, para que ficasse parado no meio de suas pernas. Com cuidado abaixou a peça negra, para descobrir o enorme membro semi-erecto, abriu a boca e o colocou inteiro na boca, começando a chupa-lo com volúpia. Sentiu como o membro começava a ganhar dureza e passou a acariciar suavemente os testículos, se deliciando com os ofegos do outro.

Mana agarrou firmente em seus cabelos, começando a empurrar sua cabeça num movimento cada vez mais forte, fazendo com que Gackt tivesse que relaxar seus músculos para que pudesse engolir cada vez mais, até que o outro puxou sua cabeça para trás.

- Ainda não. -justificou empurrando o outro sobre a cama e arrancando o robe, que já estava aberto. Detiou-se por cima do outro copo e começou a beijar o alvo pescoço, enquanto acariciava o membro do outro por cima das boxers brancas.

- Ah! Mana -gemeu alto, Gackt, quando o guitarrista o tocou por baixo das boxers ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Mana continuou com movimentos firmes e fortes sobre o membro do outro, até que o sentiu o pré-semen começando a molhar a glande- De bruços. -ordenou parando com as carícias e ajudando ou outro a se virar de bruços com o traseiro empinado deixando a mostra sua entrada- Vou lubrificar. -comentou antes de morder uma das nádegas enquanto fazia o caminho até o estreito buraquinho, deu leves lambidas na volta, fazendo o outro estremesser e gemer de prazer.

- Ah! Ah! -Gackt começou a ofegar cada vez mais, agarrando seu próprio membro e começando a se acariciar com desespero, quando o outro passou a enfiar a língua em seu ânus.

Mana, se afastou para introduzir dois dedos, o que fez o outro soltar um gemido mais alto que os outros, verificou que já estava bom quando conseguiu retirar e colocar os dedos facilmente e fazendo movimentos circulares, fazendo o outro quase delirar de prazer.

Gackt sentiu como algo suave e duro se esfregava entre suas nádegas, soube no mesmo instante o que era e se preparou para sentir o enorme membro que abria caminho em seu apertado canal, lenta e firmemente. - Aah! - gemeu, apoiando os cotovelos na cama, quando sentiu aquele pênis totalmente dentro de si.

- Hn! -soltou Mana quando se sentiu sendo apertado pelos músculos internos do outro, esperou que o outro relxasse para então começar com os movimentos entrando e saindo.

- Ah! Ah! Ah! -gemia sentindo como os movimentos ficavam cada vez mais acelerados, e como Mana passava a acariciar seu membro- Mias forte! Ah! Isso... uh, assim... ah eu vou gozaar... -avisou antes de derramar seu leite sobre os lençóis.

Mana continuou investido mais alguns segundos antes de gozar com um gemido abafado, e deitou-se ao lado do outro, e beijou seus lábios, como se quisesse sugar sua alma.

Gackt cortou o beijo e levantou da cama indo para o banheiro, tomou um banho curto, livrando-se da essência que ficara em seu corpo e quando voltou, encontrou o guitarrista já quase totalmente vestido.

- Sabia que se demorasse mais não iria te encontrar aqui. -disse seco.

- Já fiz o que tinha que fazer, agora me vou. -respondeu normalmente.

- Fazer o que, me comer? Não precisava ter se incomodado, eu poderia ter chamado um outro qualquer. -falou sarcástico.

- Você poderia ter feito isso, mas como eu já estava aqui... -começou, mas preferiu encerrar a conversa antes que começasse a discutir- Não perca o presente que o Kami te deu, você deve pelo menos isso a ele.

- E a propósito... -começou pegando a corrente nas mãos e atirando-a para o outro, que a pegou no ar por puro reflexo- isso é seu. Nunca mais peço para alguém comprar algo por mim, e o Kami deveria aprender como usar reticências sem parecer que ele foi amante secreto de alguém... -concluiu olhando fixamente para o rosto do outro, que se contorceu de uma forma cômica, que estava tentando absorver a infomação, para logo voltar a habitual máscara de frieza enquanto analisava corrente.

- Lindo... -murmurou ao vazio- hm -resmungou olhando para o outro que estava com um sorriso debochado, virando-se e saindo sem se despedir.

- Nem se despediu... -murmurou Gackt, quando já estava sozinho- Kami meu amigo, como sempre você consegue consertar as coisas mais impossíveis, mas na pontuação você ainda erra feio!

**Então, o que acharam??**

**Não consegui fazer o Gackt seme nessa, e olha que eu tentei!**

**Seria bom para mim se vcs me dissessem através de uma rr de qual modo ficaria melhor, assim posso ver se consigo fazê-lo ativo...**

**bjokass**

by: .DaRk LaDiE 25/04/08


End file.
